


If I’m evil, and you’re evil, then who’s stopping Hawkmoth?

by RoaringTurtle



Series: Other Kinds of Quadrilaterals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And apparently the love square gets like a third of the year, But I Love Them, But we could cover the whole year guys, Crack, Double Agents AU, Dramatic Irony, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Set sometime after Miracle Queen but honestly what is Canon?, Snekmouse - Freeform, So I just realized but this is a, These two are just really stupid, Villain Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Villain Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, apparently that is the name of the ship, because I'm kinda new to the fandom, but not really, does that count?, does that one get a month too?, like fake evil?, no spoilers but they are really good at being villains, not that I'm complaining tho, that would be hilarious, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringTurtle/pseuds/RoaringTurtle
Summary: Multimouse is caught by Mayura and Hawkmoth. The only way to survive was to swear fealty to their cause. But Aspik refuses to let his friend go down this dark path alone, even if it means betraying the one he loves most.Actually, most of this could’ve been solved if either of them had actually talked with each other, but the mind games take on a life of their own. Watch two idiots who are essentially playing tic-tac-toe, but think they are playing 5-Dimensional chess, when the game is checkers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Other Kinds of Quadrilaterals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798078
Comments: 36
Kudos: 172





	If I’m evil, and you’re evil, then who’s stopping Hawkmoth?

“I swear if Hawkmoth sends another Akuma this week I am going to personally find his lair just so I can punch him in the face,” Ladybug muttered murderously as she said goodbye to the third butterfly this week. 

“I miss the temporary heroes,” Chat agreed, “Like I know we’d still have to show up, but they’d always have the exact power we needed for the battle.”

“Chat, you know that we can’t ask any of them! Hawkmoth knows their identities.” Ladybug scolded, but her expression softened, “But I can’t say I don’t get what you mean. I just wish we weren’t so alone. Like I know it started with just the two of us, but it was fun when we were all together too.”

“Yeah, the Akumas are getting harder to defeat with just your Lucky Charm and my Cataclysm,” Chat gave a forlorn sigh, until his cat ears perked up as he remembered something, “Actually, not _all_ of them have their identities revealed! We forgot about Multimouse! We should totally ask her to help us out sometimes!”

“I don’t know Chat, she did reveal her identity to you,” Ladybug parroted her excuse that was hollow even back then. After all, she let Chloe continue being the Bee, and she transformed on live TV!

“But My Lady! She wasn’t forced to serve Miracle Queen! So she must have been really skilled to evade the wasps. I think we should give her a second chance…” Chat pouted. Ladybug honestly felt bad for Chat. The only reason that Multimouse hadn’t shown up when the Miracle Queen stung most of Paris was because she was actually Ladybug. But he didn’t know that and held onto that false hope that there might be another hero for them out there.

Actually, Marinette wasn’t the only no show of a hero that day. Also, Chat said ‘Second Chance,’ which reminded her of someone.

“You know what, you’re right, kitty! We need all the help we can get! In fact, we should bring back the first user of the Snake Miraculous, he wasn’t stung either.”

“Someone used the Snake Miraculous before Viperion?” Chat pretended to be surprised on the outside, but inside he was panicking. Mostly because he was the user of the Snake before Viperion. “I had no idea!”

“Uh, yeah.” Ladybug released a guilty chuckle, “But it didn’t really work out that well last time. We’re a little desperate this time, but he will probably tell me whether or not he can handle it.”

“Of course he can!” Chat said a little too quickly, “Uh, I mean, who wouldn’t want to work with us? Especially since you’ve been so stressed lately! Plus that way Multimouse wouldn’t be too intimidated as the only other temporary hero...” Chat gave a nervous laugh as he thought of a way to deal with this.

“Yeah! That’s really smart!” Ladybug was in a similar predicament, but neither of them really knew what to do without compromising their secret identities, so they just stood there nervously chuckling and thanked their Kwamis when their Miraculouses started beeping.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Plagg realized his Chosen could be a little oblivious at times, but he wasn’t supposed to be a total idiot! “You plan on being both Aspik and Chat Noir, and you’re just going to swap between the two midbattle? That’s so much work! And so suspicious!”

“I’m sorry, Plagg! I just don’t know what else to do!” Adrien tugged at his hair in frustration, “I mean, Ladybug is always so stressed with all her responsibilities, and now she’s the guardian! I just wanted to let her know that she wasn’t alone and she had friends to rely on.”

Plagg mentally cursed the fact that his Chosen was so kind and self-sacrificial. Unfortunately, those qualities made Adrien a great Chat Noir, but it didn’t make him any easier to deal with. He would do anything for his so-called ‘soulmate’, especially to ease her burden.

“Ugh! Just so you know, I expect 2 wheels of Camembert a night from now on. And you’ll have to pack extra if you plan on alternating between me and Sass.” Plagg was always a bit of a pushover with his kittens.

“Thank you so much Plagg!” Adrien pulled Plagg into a hug, probably forgetting the lesson he learned after Desperada that even if Aspik went above and beyond, the Snake Hero couldn’t defeat an Akuma since that meant that Ladybug was missing her partner.

* * *

“This is a really bad idea, Marinette,” Tikki warned her Chosen, who had pulled out the Ladybug themed Miraculous Box.

“But Tikki, it would be weird for Adrien if he is the only temporary hero. Multimouse can help him get used to it. And besides, I needed to learn how to use the other Miraculouses anyway! I can’t burden civilians anymore with this secret!” Marinette felt personally responsible for everything because that was just how she was with everything. She even blamed herself for Global Warming and Poverty. There were some things the Miraculous Cure couldn’t fix, and Hawkmoth proved that since he now knew the secret identities of most of the heroes. Marinette would never forgive herself if Hawkmoth started targeting the former heroes and their loved ones. “And if I become Multimouse, I can also have Multifox use mirage to make a fake Ladybug!”

Tikki hated how she always got the headstrong yet clever ones. They made very good Ladybugs, but they also never listened until it was too late. 

“I’m just worried about you. After all, using too many Miraculouses can be dangerous. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you…” Tikki sighed as she gave in, but she was going to watch out for Marinette every step of the way!

“Tikki, thank you. I promise I’ll be extra careful,” Marinette nodded, touched by the concern of her kwami, and Tikki hugged her pinky.

Marinette had probably forgotten that she couldn’t do everything on her own, even though she was forced to learn this lesson multiple times before (Antibug, Timebreaker, etc.) but she always seemed to forget it, just so she could learn it again. It was almost as if some outside force compelled her to learn a lesson every Akuma attack! (Even if it was really flawed moral.) But she only had a few flaws, so apparently, some lessons would have to get reused, since the writers were lazy. 

* * *

Hawkmoth and Mayura were cornered on a roof by the heroes for like, the fourth time. Unfortunately, Ladybug knew the drill by this point. She and Chat would defeat the Akuma or Sentimonter of the week, the superheroes would slowly corner the supervillains, and then Hawkmoth and Mayura would escape. And then they waited for the next probably anti-climactic battle.

But Marinette was sick of it! So she sent a tiny Multimouse clone to follow them.

Marinette was really banking on the fact that they would run away since the Ladybug facing the villains was a Mirage and Chat had left so he could go to the bathroom. Thankfully Aspik was there, but he also had to go to the bathroom a lot today, so Marinette wasn’t sure if he was that reliable.

Fortunately, she was right, and the butterfly man and his lackey made a tactical retreat. Unfortunately, Mayura saw the bluenette and grabbed the tiny Multimouse.

“My, my, what do we have here?” Mayura chuckled as she showed her prize to her partner. Marinette was vaguely aware of Aspik trying to catch them, but it was useless. Without Chat or Ladybug, he had no chance against the adults! There was only one way out of this.

“U-um, hi! H-hello! It’s just that- um- I think you guys are really cool with the whole terrorist thing!” Marinette rambled, “Can I join you?” Hawkmoth and Mayura looked unimpressed at Multimouse’s proposal.

Drat! Foiled Again! How did they see through her brilliant ruse? She was sure that they would be swayed by her potential, only for her to reveal she was a triple agent the whole time!

“Multimouse?” Adrien’s heartbroken voice shook Marinette out of her failure induced slump, and Marinette mentally slapped her forehead (not physically since she was trapped in Mayura’s vice grip), since she forgot he could use Second Chance and save her. She felt a wave of relief as she heard Aspik chant the name of his superpower.

Adrien, meanwhile, was reeling. How could the sweet, kind, gentle, pretty, wonderful, amazing Marinette possibly betray Paris for the villains! Marinette hated liars, so she wouldn’t say something like that unless she really believed it! Adrien couldn’t believe how mistaken he was. He thought she was their everyday Ladybug, but she was actually an everyday Hawkmoth!

But that made zero sense. Marinette was so sweet and kind and gentle and pretty and wonderful and amazing! She would never betray the heroes of Paris! Something was wrong here, and he wouldn’t stop until he got to the bottom of this. But he knew one thing, he couldn’t let her descend into evil alone! He would follow her in her descent into villainy, but only to save her!

He would have to betray the love of his life, Ladybug, for this to work though! She would never forgive Adrien! But, he reasoned, it was the only way to save Marinette. Plus, if Ladybug saw that Adrien was evil, then he could help her full time as Chat Noir.

(Adrien didn’t really worry whether or not he would be arrested for helping Hawkmoth as Aspik, mostly because he and Ladybug saw Lila, Felix, and Chloe actually work with him, and neither of the crimefighters actually turned any of them in.)

“Are you okay, Ad- I mean Aspik! Because that’s your name! After all, what else would I call you? It’s not like I know your secret identity! Because that would be crazy! Only Ladybug knows that! And I’m not her!” Multimouse asked Aspik, which only strengthened his resolve to save her, even if he had to fall into the pits of hell with her!

“Of course Mari- Erk! Multimouse! That’s who you are! Not to be confused with any of my friends! Because I definitely don’t know who you are, or even know you in real life! I need to go to the bathroom! Bye!” Adrien slipped away smoothly using the excuse he used to switch between Chat and Aspik, and he was pretty sure neither Multimouse nor Ladybug suspected a thing. He quickly fed Sass and leaped back into action.

So they returned to the climactic duel, but this time, Adrien changed his fate.

“Actually, Hawkmoth may have a point. I think I’m going to join him.”

Marinette could hardly believe it. How could Paris’s Golden Boy, Sunshine in human form, Certified Good Boy, and Love of Her Life: Adrien Agreste possibly turn to the dark side? But then again, Bad Boy Adrien sounds pretty hot. No! Marinette scolded herself, Adrien couldn’t possibly be mean! She literally fell in love with him because he was a good person! To fight off those thoughts, she repeated the mantra that she used whenever guitar boys looked too cute or superheroes in leather looked too sexy: _UmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrellaUmbrella._

After purging her mind of impure thoughts, Marinette realized that there must be a reason for him to do this. Perhaps this was the only way to save the day! Or maybe he really was evil! Marinette wished that Chat was here instead of Aspik since she had no idea what the Snake Hero was thinking! But with Chat, they knew each other so well that they could come up with an entire Rube Goldberg machine with only a glance. But Aspik was a Wild Card! She had no idea what chaos he would cause next!

But either way, Marinette couldn’t let Adrien expose himself to the dark side alone! He needed her!

“Yeah, me too! I also want to terrorize Paris by making monsters of people at their lowest!”

Aspik’s eyes narrowed at her, but Marinette knew her acting was foolproof.

“You two don’t actually expect me to buy this, do you?” Hawkmoth was probably raising an eyebrow underneath that mask, but no one would know. “You literally told me to choke on a dick a minute ago…”

“I’ve had a change of heart.” Multimouse pledged, and Aspik nodded in agreement.

“Oh no!” The mirage Ladybug said robotically, “I am woefully outnumbered! I must make my retreat quickly!” Marinette got rid of her since she couldn’t actually fight.

“We’re just going to leave…” Mayura was very confused but did not want to deal with this very obvious trap, “ _Please_ don’t follow us.”

“No! We can be evil! We swear! Just give us a chance!” Aspik defended, and Marinette was oddly touched that he was including her as they were evilizied by the dark side.

“Well first off, we aren’t evil, you just don’t understand our plans,” Hawkmoth told them, and Mayura snorted in the background. He shot her a quick glare, before returning to them, “And what exactly could you possibly contribute to our carefully plotted schemes?”

“Well, there was one idea I had.” Aspik shyly pushed his pointer fingers into each other, “I was thinking that the next time Chat Noir took a hit for Ladybug, and got brainwashed or something, what if you made him take off his ring? That way you could find out his identity and you have one of the Miraculouses you wanted.”

“Oh shit… that’s actually really good. Mayura, write that down!” Hawkmoth ordered.

Marinette, on the other hand, was scandalized! How could Adrien betray Chat Noir like that!? If they took out her partner like that, she would be forced to save Paris alone! But she couldn’t do it without his moral support! Could Adrien actually be a naturally gifted evil mastermind!?

But Marinette couldn’t let him leave her in the dust like this! What if Hawkmoth only took Adrien as his apprentice? Then how was Marinette supposed to save him from himself?

“Psh, talk is cheap. People can boast all they want, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Multimouse bragged, which made Mayura skeptical.

“Oh? Are you saying that you can take Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses?”

“Obviously! In fact, I will do it. Right now!” Multimouse ran around a chimney so she could feed Trixx since she needed Mirage for this plan..

She pulled out the food that she meant for the fox, ready for the lecture.

“Hey, Trixx, I know it looks bad, but I actually have a plan. Please don’t worry, I didn’t actually betray Paris! I just want to save Adrien.” Marinette rambled, but Trixx just laughed at her.

“Oh, I know that. But this is going to be hilarious.”

With that very cryptic message, Multimouse came back, and facing her was her greatest foe, Mirage Ladybug!

“Ladybug! Give me your miraculous!” Multimouse demanded.

“That never works,” Hawkmoth mumbled to himself.

“Never!” And the two fought. Or rather, they flailed around and didn’t hit each other, since that would break the illusion. Eventually, the fight went behind a chimney and then Multifox dispelled the mirage. And Multimouse came out the other side with the Ladybug earrings.

“I’ve done it!” Multimouse held her spoils of war above her head, completely oblivious to the three with their jaws hanging.

“How?” Mayura asked.

“Why?” Hawkmoth wondered.

“Ladybug! Are you okay?” Aspik ran to the other side of the chimney to find nothing but air. He was going to help, but he had thought Ladybug could have taken her! How could Marinette possibly best Ladybug?

“Oh, yeah, she’s gone.” Multimouse paid no attention to Adrien’s mourning his partner. Adrien was filled with guilt and sorrow as he realized that he was too late to save Marinette, which meant he had lost Ladybug! Marinette killed Ladybug!

“We are on top of a three-story building…” Mayura looked at the teen with fear.

“She must have fallen.”

“Oh my god.” Hawkmoth hyperventilated into his hands cupped over his mouth. Aspik curled into a ball and rocked in place.

“I can’t go back to jail,” Mayura wept into Hawkmoth’s chest.

“Relax, she’s not dead.” Multimouse rolled her eyes when she realized the misunderstanding, “In fact, she seemed uninjured.” The other supervillains on the roof breathed a sigh of relief that they didn’t cross the uncrossable moral line. “Actually she was _really_ hot and she had a shirt that said ‘I love blonde models and would totally forgive them if they came back from working with Hawkmoth.’ ”

Unfortunately, Marinette’s attempt to seduce Adrien back to the light side failed. If anything, it fired him up.

Adrien never believed that Marinette would be so dastardly. She even managed to beat the unbeatable Ladybug! Adrien had to step up his game if he was to stay by her side.

“You’re not the only one who can steal a Miraculous! In fact, I think I saw Chat Noir behind the Chimney!” Aspik declared and charged in the same spot Multimouse had her fake fight with Ladybug.

Marinette was filled with guilt as she realized her poor kitty probably had no idea what was going on, but Chat must have come back to see two traitorous superheroes who defeated his partner. Multimouse was planning on saving him, but it was over too fast.

A dust cloud around the chimney obscured most of the battle, but after numerous flashing lights, lots of shouting by Aspik and ‘Chat’, and really bad sound effects such as ‘Pow’ and ‘Bam’, Aspik returned triumphantly in possession of the Black Cat Ring!

“Seriously?” Mayura asked since apparently, two teenagers managed to easily defeat their nemeses after hundreds of Akuma couldn’t.

“I spent thousands of euros on butterflies! And all of that is worthless now!” Hawkmoth moaned, but it didn’t really matter in the long run to him. He was super-rich. But it was the principle!

“Is Chat okay!?” Multimouse asked because she felt like this was her fault, like everything else.

“Oh yeah, he’s a cool dude. Did you know he has an eight pack?” Aspik told them, but it surprised no one because those suits are skin tight. “In fact, he had a message for you guys. He said that he would totally forgive and forget any fashion designers if they stopped being evil.” 

His plea deal for Marinette fell on deaf ears though. Hawkmoth, on the other hand, visibly flinched. Alas, even if Marinette had a crush on the superhero so long ago, she would not be swayed! Adrien wondered if, when he rejected her as Chat, it caused her heart to shrivel and evilize so that she felt the urge to join the bad guys. Adrien swore that he would save her soul if it was the last thing he ever did! It was his responsibility!

“Huh, you two did… a not terrible job?” Hawkmoth was very bad at positive reinforcement. It had been years since he last told his mannequin─ son! He meant son! It had been years since he last told his son that he was an asset to the company. “Alright now give me the Miraculouses.”

“No way!” Marinette accidentally let out her inner Ladybug, since that was the default response. But right now she was the traitorous Multimouse. “Uh, actually I meant not until you tell us what your wish is!”

“Yeah!” Aspik agreed. Adrien definitely wasn’t handing over his miraculous to his arch-enemy, even if it was for the really cute Multimouse, so he really needed to stall. “We need to make sure that it is _super_ evil, like World Domination!”

Marinette internally despaired at how lost Adrien had become, but she had a part to play. “Yeah! If I am going to betray Paris, it better be worth it! You know, like a billion euros!”

Adrien wondered what pushed Marinette to become this deprived? Was she really selling out Paris for money? Didn’t she realize it would cause mass inflation? Was the bakery coming on hard times? But their food was so good! She could have come to him if she had money problems… He was always willing to help. After this, Adrien resolved, he was going to be the best friend to Marinette! She shouldn’t have to hide her struggles from him!

Meanwhile, Marinette was completely at a loss on how to deal with this entire situation! The love of her life was actually evil and she was about to hand over her Miraculous to her arch-enemy! She really wished Chat was here. He always knew what to say! But unfortunately the blonde superhero and his eight pack had been bested by the very attractive Snake Hero. Sadly, there was no one who she could share her struggles with here.

“Mayura! What are we going to do!” Hawkmoth pulled his assistant aside to deal with the situation, “If they find out that my wish is to bring back my wife, they’ll skin me alive!”

“Are you actually scared of them, sir?”

“How are you not!? They literally defeated our arch-enemies without breaking a sweat! You know, I always forget since the Walking Gabriel Advertisement─ Adrien! I meant Adrien! Adrien is such a well-behaved child, but I always forget how cruel children can be.”

For a moment, Gabriel Agreste wasn’t an adult man who beat up teenagers for jewelry and currently standing in a skin-tight suit on a rooftop, but a tiny third grader on the playground. The older kids mocked him. They made fun of the way he dressed and called him a candy cane. It was at that moment, Gabriel Agreste swore that if he ever got superpowers, he would use it to terrorize Paris. And maybe save his wife if he had some free time after.

“Sir? Are you okay? Do you want me to drape myself in your arms?” Mayura suggested with 100% impure and ulterior motives.

“Yes, I believe that will help.” Hawkmoth and Mayura swooned in each other’s arms as if they were posing for the cover of a romance novel. And soon enough, Hawkmoth recovered his composure. “I think I know what to do now. Thank you, my dear Nathalie. You’re such a good friend!” 

If you listened closely, one could hear screeching coming from the Black Cat Miraculous. “Oh my Me! It’s genetic!” But alas, everyone was too caught up in their own bullshit to notice.

“Very well, you two have proved yourselves to be very valuable allies. Therefore, I believe I ought to share my goals in an attempt to establish comradery. You see, my wife was struck by illness due to a broken Miraculous. I want to use the wish to make her healthy again.”

“Oh, that’s actually really─” sweet was what Aspik was going to say, but then he realized he was a villain and villains are mean. “─lame!” Adrien understood where he was coming from though. His mom had been very sick before she disappeared, and he would have done anything to see her healthy again.

“Yeah! What kind of loser actually shows he cares about other people!” Multimouse added, on the same wavelength as Adrien for some reason. In fact, it was like they had worked together for several months in life or death situations.

 _Probably nothing_ , she reasoned.

But for Gabriel, he had flashbacks to the playground since he was surrounded by bullies. “No! Stay back! Go away!”

“Hey, Hawkmoth, we’re sorry, that was uncalled for.” Aspik apologized, politely taking a step back.

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” Multimouse took responsibility for her actions since that’s what heroes do, even if she was a villain for undercover purposes right now.

“No! You’re the same as all those other kids on the playground! But I’m not a Candy Cane, you are!”

“Candy Cane?” The two former heroes asked at the same time, which in Gabriel’s mind superimposed the very scary teenagers in front of him with the very scary teenagers from the past.

It was terror incarnate.

Hawkmoth screamed.

“I surrender! Take my Miraculous! Take Nathalie’s Miraculous!” Gabriel snatched the jewels from his neck and his very annoyed assistant (She hadn’t planned on surrendering, but Gabriel didn’t exactly ask her either before deciding for the both of them) and handed them to the former superhero duo. Then the two now powerless supervillains scurried away and off the roof.

 _Did we just win?_ Marinette wondered, _Also was that Gabriel_ Fucking _Agreste? I can't believe Hawkmoth stole my scarf!_

 _I think my dad was Hawkmoth. And my surrogate mom was Mayura! That means they tried to kill me as Chat Noir… And they let Akumas attack me too! Wait does this mean my mom didn’t actually disappear? Oh, I am going to need_ so _much therapy for this_ , Adrien realized. Good thing he had insurance. Also, he was rich. And who knows, maybe he could get the Gorilla to adopt him.

Adrien didn’t think he could handle anymore bombshell reveals right now.

“Adrien,” Multimouse began, which caused Adrien to almost break his neck with the whiplash of how fast his head turned, “This may be a bad time since that was your dad and all, but are you still going to be evil? Because I really want today to be over, and I really don’t want to start another year-long battle to recover a missing Miraculous.”

“Who’s Adrien?” Adrien asked, “I don’t know him! But he sounds really handsome and smart and─”

“You can stop pretending. I’m Ladybug, I gave you that Miraculous. I only pretended to betray the heroes so I could try to stop you from joining the bad guys.” Multimouse, who now that Adrien realized looked a lot like Ladybug, said. She even transformed into Ladybug from Multimouse. But there was a much more important conclusion to draw from that. 

“Marinette is Ladybug?” Adrien asked in a daze.

“Whaaaaat?” Ladybug asked in a voice that rose an octave a second, “Me? Ladybug? No way! I’m way too clumsy to be her…” Marinette started with her standard excuse, but only after seeing the unimpressed look on Aspik’s face did she realize she was in her Ladybug costume. “Okay, how did you figure that out?”

“Well, I’m actually Chat Noir so I knew that Multimouse was Marinette, and _I_ was acting like a bad guy so I could dissuade you from becoming a Magical Terrorist since you almost did in another timeline.” Adrien switched his costumes and probably would have enjoyed the dumbstruck look on his partner’s face if he wasn’t so embarrassed by the fact that he did all that for nothing, yet somehow got Hawkmoth and Mayura’s Miraculouses from it. He literally tried to betray Marinette to save Marinette! And she betrayed Adrien for Adrien!

“Honestly there is a whole lot of identity shenanigans I want to sort out since I think we might have been in a love square this whole time, but right now I just want to go lie face down on the floor and contemplate my life right now. _But_ if anyone asks, there was an epic final battle with Hawkmoth and none of this nonsense.” Ladybug told Chat Noir with complete seriousness.

“And there were dragons?” Chat asked because honestly, Fang was the coolest Akuma ever.

“I mean it’s more believable than whatever this was.” Ladybug shrugged, “Pound it?”

“Pound it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that I was actually gonna make this semi-serious, but then realized it was just crack and embraced it?


End file.
